


Flickering

by Liryczna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, dealing with death of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First raindrops fell in the early morning, way before she decided to leave behind their makeshift camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickering

First raindrops fell in the early morning, way before she decided to leave behind their makeshift camp. By now, the weather was dreary: because of the dampness the cold cut down to the bone, even through her thickest clothes. The weather was different by the sea. Here, so far up the mountains, late autumn has already changed into winter, as unforgiving as the previous ones. Elissa made her way up the mountain slowly, careful to watch her steps so near the edge when there was no one to catch her if she fell. She wrapped herself in her new cloak, blue with a silver lining that turned her stomach when she looked at it, but the material did nothing to stop the wind that bit her already reddened cheeks. It was getting colder. Soon, the rain will turn into snow.

Elissa stopped to catch her breath by the feet of a large cliff, looking through her things to set everything up before the storm got any worse. The candles she took were from their common supplies, stretched thin as they were, but she simply couldn’t give up this one thing. It was a miracle that she managed to light them, sheltered only by the mountain itself. She whispered no words, said no prayers that could be carried into the abyss that stretched beneath. Her promise of vengeance was the only exchange she made with the dead.

Still, the fragile flames flickered, and as she looked at them in silence, the wind howled for her, as anguished as she could never be when others expected her to be strong. Among those cries, the steps of the man coming up the winding path could not startle her. Although Alistair was a good warrior, he certainly lacked talent in stealth. Everybody always saw him coming.

“Leliana saw you when you left the camp,” he said, quite apparently miserable that he was dragged out of his tent so early. Taking into account how wet he was, it was only a matter of time before he started snuffling. “Why she thought I was less likely to get lost in here is beyond me. Maybe I was supposed to be an appeasing sacrifice to the mountain demons or something.”

“They would never settle just for you,” she said and turned away from the candles, making her first steps back. “She just wanted to get rid of us both in one try.”

“Now, I’d agree if it was Morrigan, but Leliana?”

“She’s more cunning than you give her credit for.” Elissa smiled and took Alistair by the hand to drag him down to the camp. “And one day you’re going to regret ever thinking that.”

“Aaah. And then you’ll save me as always. That’s getting a bit old, isn’t it?”

“No. Saving people would be good for a change.”


End file.
